


Wasted on the Young

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Zutara Week 2019 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Youth, Zutara, Zutara Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Iroh and Bumi give Zuko and Katara a nudge in the right direction





	Wasted on the Young

**Author's Note:**

> Are we the only ones who think this year's prompts kinds suck?

Iroh shakes his head at his nephew’s bumbling attempts to talk to young Master Katara without blushing. 

Bumi plops down next to Iroh on the garden wall. “Youth is wasted on the young, isn’t that how it goes?”

Iroh chuckles. “Indeed.”

“Maybe we should help them along, hmm?”

Iroh grins at his old friend and inclines his chin in a nod.

“Spar!!!” Bumi calls.

Zuko and Katara both turn toward them.

The Earth King grins unapologetically, wild and half-crazed. “We’re bored! Spar!!!”

Iroh fixes his face into bland innocence. “Surely you can entertain a couple of old men for a few moments?”

Katara looks at Zuko and shrugs. “What’s the harm?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “He’s planning something.”

Katara shrugs again.

“Fine,” Zuko sighs.

The younger benders take positions in front of the garden fountain.

Katara smiles. “Would you be so kind as to call the start, Master Iroh?”

Bumi and Iroh exchange looks. Iroh smiles. “Begin!” he bellows.

Zuko and Katara trade blows, streams of flame flashing, steam rising as water whips rise to meet them.

Iroh leans toward Bumi. “How long before we interfere?”

In answer, Bumi flicks his fingers in the direction of Katara’s feet.

The waterbender instantly pitches forward. Zuko immediately withdraws the flames engulfing his fists and lunges forward, catching her. But, offbalace, they tumble across the stones. His arms are still around her when they stop rolling, the waterbender sprawled across his chest.

Shakily, Katara pushes herself up,stopping with her face hovering just above the firelord’s.

Katara blushes. “Um…”

Zuko’s lips quirk. “I told you he was up to something.”

Katara tilts her head, warmth softening her blue eyes. “Is that really such a bad thing?”

Zuko’s arms tighten around her waist and he smiles. “No.”


End file.
